hope or pain
by silvia hamasaki
Summary: cerita kehidupan Kushina yang menyedihkan. Minato yang tertarik pada Kushina mengetahui kebenaran dalam diri Kushina. hingga ia memutuskan untuk melindungi Kushina. Namun ketika kisah cinta mereka terlukis , sebuah tragedi yang menyakitkan harus terjadi. akankah mereka bersama kembali?


_Ide fic ini aku buat ketika aku lagi nunggu sunset sama temen2 satu perguruan di balik bukit,nah dibalik bukit ini ada lautnya ternyata, jernih airnya namun gak ada pasirnya, yang ada batu sama pohon-pohon. Dan pantai ini juga jarang didatangin orang luar. Ya palinganyang datang orang yang tinggal di perumahan yang gak jauh dari situ. Rumahku sih emang jauh tapi karena pelatih kami tinggalnya diperumahan disekitar situ jadilah kami diajak kesitu setiap sabtu sore sekalian jogging. (author curhat)._  
_happy reading aja deh :)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo semua semangat. Jangan ada yang jalan" perintah pelatih yang berambut berwarna silver itu dari belakang anak didiknya sambil mengawasi.

"Hei tomat ! Jalanmu lambat sekali. Jogging . . . bukan jalan tomat" ejek salah satu remaja laki-laki yang melintasi melewati Kushina.

Sebenarnya Kushina sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya maka dari itu ia memperlambat gerakannya.

"Dia mana bisa lari rai, dia kan tomat , udah bulat, warna rambutnya jelek seperti tomat, lengkaplah sudah"

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa dua remaja leleki yang melewati Kushina.

Wajah Kushina semakin memerah karena menahan amarah.

"KA..KALIAAANNN" Kushina menerjang mereka satu persatu.

Meninju pipi mereka sekaligus. Semua pamuda dan pemudi yang sedang melakukan kegiatan jogging mereka seketika berhenti dan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat.

Lelaki berambut kuning mencuat seperti buah durian kaget dan langsung terdiam melihat gadis berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir satu itu.

Ia menatap lelaki itu "apa kau lihat-lihat , huh? Mau mengejekku juga?" tanya Kushina yang sedeng memegang kerah leher Raizo.

"A-ano . . a-aku. . ."lelaki yang dimaksud Kushina jadi terbata-bata, mata Kushina membulat dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di kerah baju raizo.

"U-Ukhhh" Raizo mulai merasa lehernya tercekik. Kushina mengalihkan pandangan ganasnya kearah Raizo.

Baru saja Kushina hendak melayangkan pukulannya sekali lagi kearah Raizo tapi ada tangan yang menahan tangannya.

"Cukup Kushina. Jangan membuat keributan lagi" ucap Dan Kaito yang notebenenya adalah pelatih mereka.

"Yang lain lanjutkan joggingnya" perintah Tsunade yang berdiri disebelah Dan.

Yap . . Tsunade adalah tunangan Dan.

Anak-anak lain pun hanya mengikuti perintah dari pelatih mereka. Mata biru saphire pemilik rambut kuning mencuat itu menatap Kushina dan dia segera mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lanjutkan joggingmu,Kushina dan jangan membuat keributan lagi" ucap Dan dengan tegas.

Dua remaja lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum jahil dan penuh kemenangan karena Kushina yang disalahkan.

"Dan kalian berdua, berhenti mengejek dan menghina Kushina. Kalian sudah remaja jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak lagi dan juga jangan merasa hebat. bukan karena kalian baru muncul hari ini dan merasa Kushina berada dibawah kalian , kalian dengan seenaknya membullynya" kata Dan dengan tegas dan penekanan pada kata 'mengejek dan menghina'.

Mereka berdua diam tertunduk.

"Sudah lanjutkan kegiatan" perintah Dan.

Semuanya kembali ke kegiatan utama mereka termasuk Kushina, Raizo dan yang lainnya.

Medan yang mereka lewati bukan lah medan biasa, medan yang mungkin biasa untuk jogging adalah jalan beraspal halus, atau lapangan yang rata dengan semen atau tanah.

Tidak ! medan tempat mereka jogging itu termasuk ekstrim juga.

Jika tidak hati-hati pastilah akan tergelincir. Medan yang mereka lalui ini adalah perbukitan.

Jalannya menanjak dan menurun, sepanjang jalan pasti banyak batu-batu dengan ukuran bervariasi, ada yang 4 Diameter, 5 diameter,7 diameter,10 diameter,2.5 diameter,4.5 diameter. pokoknya bermacam-macam.

Kushina dan yang lainnya saja hampir beberapa kali hampir jatuh karena tersandung.

Lelaki berambut kuning tadi melambatkan tempo nya, ia mensejajarkan gerakannya dengan kushina dan mereka berada diposisi berdampingan.

Ya selagi Tsunade-sensei dan Dan-sensei berada di barisan paling depan.

"Hai, aku Minato" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kushina.

Kushina menatap tangan itu, menatap wajah Minato lagi. Ia agak malas untuk berkenalan.

"Kushina" ucapnya sambil berjabat tangan dengan Minato seklias.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Minato yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kushina.

"Kenapa kau mau berkenalan denganku. kau mau mengejekku sama seperti dua orang lelaki tadi?" papar Kushina memeberi tatapan 'Death glear' pada Minato sambil terus jogging.

"Tidak. Aku tak berniat mengejekmu seperti mereka" jawab Minato dengan senyumannya.

Bagi Kushina dia sama saja. Apalagi dia terlihat girly-boy.

"Haah, sudahlah" Kushina mendahului Minato malas untuk mengobrol dengan Minato.

"Hhhuuuffttt" hela Minato .

Para murid-murid Setia Hati Konoha atau SHK ini pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu sebuah pantai namun tak berpasir melainkan batuan-batuan, di pinggir pantai ini pun ada bukit yang melintang.

"Nah kita sudah sampai di tempat yang kita tuju. Kalian bebas bermain, tapi jangan ada yang bermain air apalagi nyebur ke laut. Mengerti?" jelas Dan pada anak-didiknya itu.

"MENGERTI SENSEI" jawab mereka serentak.

Sedetik kemudian mereka semua segera menghambur ke pinggir pantai.

Ada yang duduk-duduk dengan teman-teman mereka, ada yang dengerin lagu dengan headset berdua pula, ada yang photo-photo (biasalah anak muda jaman sekarang. Ada tempat yang bagus dikit langsung deh 'hunting' . Tunggu author mikir dulu 'hunting' itu kan berburu. Kenapa malah diartikan jadi photo-photo? Jaman yang sudah kelewat modern kali yak?),

Sedangkan Dan bersama Tsunade malah duduk berdua alias kata anak jaman sekarang nih MOJOK.

Mereka berduaan di pinggir pantai yang gak jauh dari anak-didik mereka agar bisa memantau aktifitas mereka.

Tapi kelihatannya mereka lebih banyak mengobrol dan bercanda berduaan. Murid-murid SHK sudah tak asing lagi.

Kushina malas untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan teman-teman seperguruannya itu.

Ia memilih tempat yang agak tertutup pohon dan ada bebatuan besar di pinggir pantai.

Kushina menyentuh permukaan batuan besar itu 'kering' pikir Kushina.

Ia pun duduk diatas bebatuan di pinggir pantai itu.

Meskipun tertutup beberapa pohon, namun tempat yang Kushina pilih ini tak kalah bagus juga karena dari tempat duduknya ia dapat melihat sunset dengan sangat jelas.

Sunset masih belum tiba. Kushina menatap lautan yang berwarna biru bercampur warna orange yang tipis.

'Lautan ini sangat tenang. Andai aku bisa seperti laut ini. Aku tak perlu merasakan sakit di hatiku' ia menerawang jauh , teringat akan masalalunya.  
ia merasakan chakra seseorang .

'DEG'

'aura macam apa ini. Aura yang sangat tenang . setenang aura kaa-san' batin Kushina.

Ia mempunyai kemampuan khusus ini saat ia masih duduk di kelas 4 SD. Awalnya ia merasa aneh, dan baru saat ia duduk dibangku kelas 6 SD ia baru menyadari kemampuannya itu.

Merasakan aura seseorang. Ia menyadari ketika ia bertemu dengan pamannya yang ternyata bisa melihat kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Kushina dan menjelaskannya pada Kushina, namun sayang pamannya telah meninggal dalam kecelkaan mobil.

Kushina membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping, ia melihat seseorang itu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau lagi" ucap Kushina sok jutek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Minato dan kembali menatap laut yang tenang.

"Menyendiri,huh?" tanyanya pada Kushina.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Kushina masih terdengar jutek.

"Maaf kalau aku terlihat ingin mencampuri urusanmu . . ." suara Minato terdengar sangat lembut dan tak ada nada marah disitu.

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Baru saja ia ingin berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja tangan halus memgang lengannya yang kekar untuk menghentikan niatnya.

"Nikmati saja pemandangannya. . ." ucap Kushina yang masih menatap lurus kedepan "Minato-san" kali ini ia melihat keraha Minato.

Minato tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Kau murid baru ya di perguruan ini?" tanyanya pada Kushina.

'Apa-apaan lelaki ini' batin Kushina.

"Aku bukan murid baru Minato. Aku sudah berlatih selama setahun. Jadi jangan sok tau" ucap Kushina dengan judes.

"Hehehe. . . ternyata aku salah ya. Aku kira kau murid baru. Soalnya baru keliahatan" cengir Minato.

"Aaarrrgghhh" geram Kushina sebal. Bagaimna tidak. Dia hampir terus hadir dalam pelatihan, pernah sih tidak ada 3 kali itupun dia dengan keterangan izin.

Dan lelaki aneh yang baru kelihatan batang hidungnya memvonisnya bahwa tidak pernah kelihatan.

"Kau yang tidak pernah kelihatan baka Minato" geram Kushina.

"Hahaha. . .ternyata hanya salah paham. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ini sudah berlatih diperguruan ini selama tiga tahun. Ya meskipun totalnya dua tahu. Tapi setahun aku harus pindah dan setelah setahun aku di suna aku balik lagi kesini. Pantesan kita saling salah paham" jelas Minato.

Kushina memutar bola matanya 'yaampun dasar baka Minato'

"Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan sen-pai. Iya kan Minato senpai?" ucapnya pada Minato.

"Haha, soal itu terserahmu saja. Asal jangan panggil aku sensei. Panggil dengan akhiran kun juga boleh" Minato malah menyengir.

'Kun? Orang ini benar-benar. Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Ah tapi itukan masih terserahku' batin Kushina.

Kushina kembali menatap lurus kerah lautan yang kini sudah tampak mulai berwarna orange.

Angin meniup kearah daratan, bersentuhan dengan kulit-kulit mereka, helai-helai rambut merah Kushina tak luput dari belaian angin nan lembut itu.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi Minato. Untung Kushina tidak menyadari hal itu. Tapi kalau tau pun tidak apa-apa (eeh?)

"Suka memandang lautan ya?" tanya Minato.

kushina hanya mengangguk ksecil.

"Menurutku laut itu sungguh tenang" ucap Minato sambil menatap lautan juga.

"Karena tenangnya air laut, hati yang memandangnya pun juga turut tenang" ucap kushina.

Mereka menoleh pada saat bersamaan "iya kan Minato senpai?" Kushina tersenyum kearahnya.

'Kami-sama, bidadari dari surga mana yang kau turunkan dihadapanku ini? Senyumannya membuat sensasi aneh dihatiku' batin Minato.

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya. Berkumpul" ucap Dan yang disebelahnya tetap ada Tsunade yang setia berada disisinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Dan Taiko dan Tsunade Senju mereka berdua ini adalah dokter muda bertangan dingin yang bekerja dirumah sakit terkenal di kota ini.

Semua anak-didiknya berkumpul. Mereka semua termasuk Dan dan Tsunademenghadap matahari yang sudah berwarna sangat orange.

Bisa dibilang orange kemerah-merahan.

"Kalian lihat.. . Matahari itu seperti masalah yang ada dihidup kita" ucap Dan pada semuanya yang juga sedang memandang indahnya matahari yang mulai terbenam perlahan.

"Meskipun akan selalau muncul tapi pasti akan tenggelam bukan? Begitu juga masalah. Meskipun sering muncul pasti masalah itu akan terselesainkan jika kalian berusaha" ucap Tsunade melanjutkan kata-kata Dan tadi.

Matahari tampak tinggal 3/4

.

.

.  
2/3

.

.

.

.

1/2

.

.

.

.

Tenggelamlah seluruh matahari itu.

"Berkumpul" perintah Tsunade.

Semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

"Seperti biasa, pulang dari bukit ini kalian harus sudah sampai dalam 20 menit ke tempat kita berkumpul sebelum jogging" jelas Dan.

"NANI?" komentar semua serempak.

"Sensei,kita biasanya diberi waktu 40 menit, kenapa jadi setengahnya?" tanya seseorang salah satu diantara mereka.

"Jalankan perintah atau kalian dihukum?" tegas Tsunade.

"BAIK SENSEI" jawab mereka serempak.

"Jalankan perintah" ucap Dan.

Kedua sensei itu tampak memulai duluan. Kecepatan merekajuga cepat.

Dan bersama Tsunade memilih lari untuk memepersingkat waktu. Anak didik mulai mengikuti dari belakang.

10 menit berlalu, mereka sampai di bawah bukit,memasuki area yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon,namun tak lebat.

Nafas Kushina sudah terangah-engah . Kushina berada diurutan terakhir.

Ia melihat teman-temannya yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya, hanya seseosok Minato yang masih berada tak jauh darinya

Ia memegangi kepalanya, tanpa sengaja Kushina tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh.

Minato yang mendengar suara seperti orang terjatuh menoleh kebelakang.

"KUSHINA" teriak Minato berlari kearahnya.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Minato yang tampak sangat khawatir pada dirinya.

Kushina dapat merasakan aura kekhawatiran dalam tubuh Minato.

"Auwwww" Kushina meringis, darah segar keluar dari lututnya.

"Kushina lutut mu berdarah" Minato tambah panik melihat darah yang keluar dari lutut Kushina.

Kushina hanya meringis kesakitan.

ia segera mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celannya.

Sapu tagan itu tampak masih kering dan bersih, belum sempat minato menggunakannya dari ia mengambil dari lemari.

Ia melipatnya dan membalut lutut Kushina dan mengakhirinya dengan mengikat sapu tangan itu.

Minato membantu Kushina berdiri.

"Aauuwww" jerit Kushina. Ia tak bisa bangun. Minato memeriksa kaki Kushina.

"kakimu terkilir"ucap Minato.

"Aku bi-bisa ber-berjalan kok"

"Nanti kakimu makin cidera dan makin parah. Biar kugendong saja"

"A-aku bi-bisa berjalan sen-sendiri"

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kushina"

Kushina mencoba berdiri, namun hasilnya nihil. Kushina kehilangan keseiimbangannya.

Minato segera menopang tubuh Kushina, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Minato setangah membungkuk, tangan kirinya berada dipinggang Kushina,tangan kanannya memegang tangan kirir Kushina, sedangkan Kushina dalam posisi hampir jatuh terlentang kebelakang.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Wajah putih Minato bak porselin yang di tempa sinar rembulan yang mulai muncul, rahang tirusnya yang cukup jelas,mata biru saphirenya yang lembut,rambut kuningnya yang bergoyang kesana kemari dengan lembut yang ditiup anginmemperindah makhluk ciptaan sang maha pencipta,  
semburat merahpun muncul di wajah putih Kushina, Kushina buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Minato segera membantu Kushina berdiri dengan masih memegang tubuh Kushina

"Sudah kubilang, hm?" kata Minato.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucap Kushina. Minato segera menggendong Kushina dipunggungnya.

Kushina sedikit canggung, namun apa boleh buat. Hari sudah semakin gelap, mana mereka juga ditempat yang sepi.

Minato mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Kushina.

Namun kepala Kushina terasa pusing lagi. Karena sangat pusing ia meringis.

"Kenapa Kushina? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Minato melambatkan tempo berjalannya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing saja" jawab Kushina dengan raut wajah menahan sakit.

"kau bisa sandarkan kepalamu di bahuku jika kau merasa pusing" ucap Minato dengan lembut.

karena tidak tahan, Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato.

Minato tersenyum merasakan kepala Kushina yang bersandar dibahunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pohon-pohon yang lumayan besar, hari juga sudah gelap untungnya cahaya bulan sedang terang.

"Kushina?" panggil Minato.

"ya?" jawab Kushina pelan.

"Apa aku boleh jadi orang yang dekat denganmu?" tanya Minato.

Kushina merasakan aura Minato yang sungguh lembut,tenang,dan sejuk. Entah mengapa Kushina merasa nyaman.

Bukan karna auranya, tapi kata hatinya dan perasaannya.

"Mengapa kau mau menjadi orang yang dekat denganku?" tanya Kushina.

"Karena aku merasa kau butuh seseorang yang dekat denganmu" jawab Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin kaa-san yang menjadi orang dekatku dan juga Mikoto sahabatku, bahkan melebihi kata dekat" jawab Kushina.

Minato tak mengomentari perkataan Kushina. 'tetap saja Kushina. Aku merasa tak bisa jauh darimi' batin Minato dalam diamnya.

"Um, Minato, apa kita gak bakal kemaleman. Pasti kita bakal dimarahi sensei"

"Baiklah,kalau kau ingin cepat. tutp matamu"

Kushina menutup matanya.

Entah bagaimana penjelasannya 3 detik kemudian mereka telah sampai di tempat awal mereka berkumpul padahal jarak mereka tadi masih 800 m. Bagaimana bisa.

"Kushina, Minato. Dari mana saja kalian, dan kau Minato mengapa kau mengendong Kushina?" tanya Dan mengintrogasi anak didik-mereka.

Terlihat wajah cemas kedua senseinya, meskipun Dan dan Tsunade tau Kushina bukanlah gadis lemah tapi Kushina itu ceroboh dan Minato bukanlah lawan untuk level yang rendah, tapi bagaimnapun mereka itu adalah anak-didik mereka, bukan hanya sekedar anak didik tapi juga seperti keluarga, tentu saja mereka khawatir.

Para gadis-gadis satu perguruan sebenarnya telah menaruh hati pada Minato, dan saat mereka melihat Minato mengendong Kushina mereka tentu saja menjadi geram, ingin rasanya mereka menjambak dan memotong rambut Kushina yang menurut mereka gak ada bagus-bagusnya malahan terlihat seperti tomat.

"Kushina tersandung akar Pohon kayu, lututnya berdarah dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir, ia tidak bisa berjalan sensei" jelas Minato.

"ya sudah bawa kedalam saja" perintah Dan.

Murid-murid yang berjumlah 15 orang itu pun masuk kedalam rumah yang berukuran besar, seperti istana sudah.

Bangunan itu diberi cat berwarna putih.

Mereka tadi berada di halaman rumah Dan yang luas kina mereka memasuki rumah Dan. Dekorasinya cukup artistik dan tentu saja bernilai tinggi.

Mereka menuju ruangan yang cukup luas, bisa disebut aula.

Cukup untuk menampung 150 sengaja membuat aula seperti itu dirumahnya untuk beberapa kegiatan.

Tapi ia mengutamakan kegiatan perguruannya.

Minato masuk dengan masih menggendong Kushina.

"Letakkan Kuhina disini Minato" perintah Dan.

Minato meletakkan Kushinadiatas pangkuannya.

"Ganjal kepalanya" perintah Tsunade.

Untuk semcam ini Tsunade memang ahlinya,Dan hanya menguasai organ dalam saja, seperti jantung,hati,usus,lambung,paru,paru,atau otak. Minato mengganjal kepala Kushina dipangkuannya.

"Parah sekali kakinya" ucap Tsunade yang tengah memeriksa kaki Kushina dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di pergelangan kaki Kushina.

"Dan,suruh yang lain untuk keluar" pinta Tsunade pada tunangganya itu.

"Baiklah semuanya silahkan keluar" perintah Dan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi semuanya meninggalkan aula itu kecuali fansgirlnya Minato yang dengan berat hati meninggalkan sang pujaan hati mereka.

Namun mereka tetap keluar.

"Kenapa sensei?" tanya Minato.

"Darahnya ada yang membeku dan menyumbat arterinya. Lalu juga tulang kakinya sedikit bergeser dan ada yang keselip" jelas Tsunade.

"Separah itukah kau jatuh Kushina" ucap Tsunade.

"G-gomen Tsunade sensei, aku tak sengaja" kata Kushina menahan sakit.

"Ini akan sangat sakit sekali. Kau harus tahan rasa sakit ini" jelas Tsunade.

'GLEK'

Kushina menelan ludah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Kushina karna rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat Tsunade menekan beberapa bagian di kaki Kushina yang terkilir.

Minato merasa miris dengan keadaan Kushina.

Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina ,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kushina yang sudah tidak dapat berfikir lagi meremas tangan Minato sekuat-kuatnya, dari remasan tangan Kushina terhadap tangannya ia tau sangat sakitnya Kushina.

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.." nafas Kushina memburu. Sepertinya Tsunade telah hampir sampai pada tahap terakhir,dan  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHH" Kushina berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan meremas tengan Minato dengan sangat kuat.

"Selesai" ucap Tsunade.

Kushina terkulai lemas di pangkuan Minato.

Ia sangat lemas sekali. Kushina memejamkan matanya, tangannya masih menggengam tangan Minato.

Tsunade meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas perut Kushina.

Kurang lebih 1 setengah menit Kushina bangun dan cukup sehat. Itulah rahasia SHK.

Tsunade punya ilmu untuk menyembuhkan cidera dengan menekan dititik cidera tersebut dan mengisi energi seseorang melalui ilmu medic rahasianya.

Dan masih banyak lagi rahasia ilmu yang ada di SHK ini. Termasuk cara Minato yang dapat menembus 800 m dalam waktu 3 detik.

setelah merasa cukup sehat , Kushina dan yang lainnya dipersilahkan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Kushina memasukkan motornya kehalaman rumahnya yang terlihat sederhana itu.

'PRAAANNGGG'

Terdengar suara piring yang pecah karena dilempar berasal dari dalam rumahnya.

Seorang lelaki sudah berkepala 3 keluar dari rumah itu. Ia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang seperti siap menerkam mangsanya.

Ia menghampiri Kushina dan menjambak rambut Kushina.

"AAAAUUUW" teriak Kushina karena sakit akibat rambutnya yang dijambak dan di antukkan ke spidometer motr Kushina, hingga mengakibatkan luka di dahi sebelah kanan Kushina.

Ia menyikut lelaki tersebut hingga lelaki tersebut agak terdorong dan melepas tangannya yang menjambak rambut Kushina hingga rontok cukup banyak.

"KAU.. KURANG AJAR"

"PLAAKKK"

Pipi Kushina baru saja mendapat tamparan dari lelaki tersebut. Ujung bibir Kushina sedikit mengeluarkan darah yang ternyata terluka.

"Tch. ."

Lelaki tersebut segera meninggalkan halaman rumah itu.

Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah dan menemukan kaa-sannya sedang terduduk mengis di dekat pintu kamar , Kushina melihat pecahan guci didekat Kaa-sannya itu.

Ia segera memeluk kaa-sannya dan megusap punggung kaa-sanya.

"Sudah kaa-san. Kushina janji akan membawa kaa-san keluar dari rumah ini juga penderitaan ini. Dan aku tak akan mengampuni pria itu" matanya memandang benci kearah pintu depan.

Ia mengusap-usap punggung kaa-sannya lagi .

"Sudah kaa-san, kita keruang tamu saja" ajak Kushina sambil membantu kaa-san berdiri. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi.

Tapi kaa-sannya jarang menangis hanya sesekali saja jika memang sudah sangat tersakiti.

Ia segera membersihkan pecahan guci-guci itu.

Ia mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan mengambil kotak obat di kamarnya.

Kushina duduk di sebelah ibunya, dilihatnya memar-memar yang masih baru di lengan,kaki,juga paha kaa-san.

wajah kaa-sannya terlihat sendu. Ia mengoleskan semacam balsem di tempat memar ibunya.

"Kushina. . . bibirmu terluka, dan kepalamu juga" komentar Mito melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudah kaa-san, tidak usah memikirkan itu. Yah, palingan itu bakalan sembuh sendiri kok. Sekarang kaa-san istirahat saj yah" ucap Kushina lembut.

Mito mengambil botol alkohol dan menuangkan secukupnya di kapas, ia menyentuh daerah yang cidera di wajah Kushina.

Setelah selesai tiba-tiba Mito memeluk Kushina.

"Maafkan kaa-sanmu ini nak. Kaa-san telah membawamu pada penderitaan" air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Ia menangis sambil memeluk Kushina.

Mata Kushina terasa perih . cairan bening pun turun dari kelopak matanya.

"Bu-bukan salah kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak membawaku pada penderitaan. ini semua karena kelakuan orang 'itu' terhadap kita. Kushina berjanji akan membawa kaa-san keluar dari penderitaan ini. Kita akan hidup bahagia seperti dahulu. Bagiku rumah ini bukanlah rumah bagi ku kaa-san. Tapi aku dan kaa-san itulah rumah" ucap Kushina. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Mito semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh nyaman berada dalam pelukan kaa-san seperti smeua beban hilang.

Mito melepas pelukannya.

"Kaa-san sudah makan?" tanya Kushina.

"Belum" jawab Mito.

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Ya ayo. Kaa-san sudah masak masakan kesukaanmu"

"Ayooo kita serbu makannanya, kaa-san" ucap Kushina dengan girang.

kalau seperti itu dia tidak terlihat sepertiada beban. Mito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kesayangannya itu.

* * *

TBC  
Haduuhhh ceritanya gaje ya? gak nyambung kah?  
*Author Frustasi*  
ya itu sih cuma ide yang muncul seketika sih.  
Mungkin ide yang lain akan muncul lagi.. hehe tapi ficnya belum selesai.  
masih ada lanjutannya.  
sipp . . . jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. terima kasih . aritgatou :)


End file.
